Heavenly Encounters
by Aicutora
Summary: L didnt regret dying even though that ment he lost. No for him to be the first to die only ment he would be there to welcome his family when they joined him. and maybe to correct some of his mistakes. 1st chapter L arrives. please read and review!


L did not know what would happen once he died. That was one fact that he would be willing to admit. But that did not stop him from letting his thoughts wonder to what the afterlife may be like. In fact throughout the entire Kira case. He felt his thoughts wonder more and more to his possible end. Because with every passing moment he knew the chance that kira would kill him grew. No matter how much he denied it.

So when his time finally did come. When he felt that sharp numbness pass through his whole body. His eyes sliding shut to block out Light Yagami's triumphed face even as his heart stopped. He was not surprised at his last thoughts. The first being that he was right that Light was kira. Which was irrational since that information could not help him now. The second was more wistful then logical, a first for him.

'_I hope that I may rest peacefully'_

If only he had know where he was going.

__

When L awoke again he found himself laying face down on a hard white surface. His first immediate thought was that it wasn't actually white but more of a cream color. But then his mind caught up with his body and he sat up so fast his vision swam with black spots. He gasped for breath and slapped a hand over his heart. The feeling of it beating felt odd to him.

Off to his side someone cackled and L froze his mind blank. His recognized that laugh even thought it had been so long since he heard it, several years in fact. But that was impossible Beyond Birthday was supposed to be dead. He had read the reports of his murder by kira and even identified the body. It wasn't possible.

The laughter didn't stop instead it grew louder as the source grew closer. Finally a shadow crept over L and the detective shivered at the shear irony of it all. "Hey Lawliet long time no see," well that just confirmed it.

Turning slowly as if he was afraid that the ghost would disappear, L's eyes met a pair of bare feet and traveled upward. Across a pair of black pants over a red shirt and up a pale face. To finally rest on a pair of vivid crimson eyes. The air left Lawliet's lungs in a rush of disbelief "Beyond…,"

Beyond Birthday grinned down at the detective and slouched his hands stuck in his pockets. As if he didn't have a care in the world and maybe he didn't. "Surprised to see me Law-kun. I bet you thought that I would be going down when I died huh,"

Something must have been wrong with L's mind because the man was finding it hard to get words out of his mouth. That and the fact that a serial killer was standing before him and he felt absolutely no fear. Finally he managed to choke out something "h-how..?"

Beyond just continued to smile at him. His blood colored eyes shining. But something seemed different about the killer. He no longer had that look in his eyes. The constant feeling of dread that surrounded him. Actually he seemed truly happy and Lawliet had absolutely no idea why. But then his words knocked him from his stupor.

"You're dead,"

There was solid silence after that the pure, serious, and blunt words taking any reply away from the detective. Pulling his gaze away from those red eyes, L scanned his surroundings. There was endless white around him. The tiled cream floor stretching on forever. And the only thing in sight was Beyond.

"I see,"

Beyond gave him a confused look and tilted his head to the side like a bird of prey observing his next meal. "You seem to be taking this well," L couldn't help but snort under his breath a little. That was not exactly how he would have described it. Personally he believed that his new state of being hadn't set into his mind yet. Or else he may have had a different reaction.

For now though he pulled himself to his feet and calmly turned back to face Beyond. There was a moment of silence as they stared at each other. Both of them looking so alike but being so different. Then Beyond broke the contest by grinning brightly and offering his hand in welcome. To where Lawliet wasn't sure but he stared down at the hand before meeting BB's eyes again.

"Didn't you want to kill me?"

L winced at his own bluntness but Beyond's grin just widened to show slightly sharp canines. If there was one thing that he and L had in common it was being brutally honest. "Yep for several years in fact, but it would be useless to kill you now," L nodded and signed taking the hand and letting the man pull him along in a random direction.

"so where are we exactly?"

Beyond hummed under his breath and let go of his hand instead moving his arm out in front of him apparently looking for something. After a moment he answered and seemed to grab something invisible.

"Well I'm not sure if this place actually has a name but I just call it the afterlife. Even though most would call it heaven but since I'm here, an insane serial killer, I think it's just a place where soul collect that or god is a lot more forgiving then we gave him credit for. But I wouldn't know I've never met the big man personally."

BB moved his other hand in the air and pulled on whatever he was holding and after a moment a door slowly opened under his fingers. Letting light shine through the invisible door, and nearly blinding them in the process. Beyond grabbed L's shoulder and pulled him through as the detective blinked to clear his vision. When he could see again he gapped in disbelief. Even as his guild laughed at his expression.

There was people everywhere. Young, old, tall, short, people of all kinds stood around. each one going about their business and doing things. Fluffy clouds floated around some with angels laying on them. Their wings several different shades and tucked behind them. And as L looked down he saw several hundred different plat forms with even more places. People dotted them, looking nothing more than specks from their vantage point, And figures flew around diving through clouds like a game.

Beyond pulled him back from the edge before he could fall off trying to see all the different places and with a nudge had him going in a different direction. Lawliet followed him dazed taking in all the sights, and blinking in surprise when they had to stop so a hoard of children could run pass.

He shot Beyond a glance but the ex-killer was just walking along grinning. L was about to ask what he was so happy about when but his answer came from midair. Literally. A gray blur shot past them and slammed into BB sending him to the ground with a yelp that quickly dissolved into laughter when he looked down to the teen clutched to his chest.

"A, glad to see your getting better with your landings" there was a squeak from the teen and he sat up blushing furiously, His gray hair flying behind him. "Shut up BB like you could do any better," Beyond also sat up sending the boy off him and cackled menacingly.

L on the other hand had stopped breathing. He stood frozen large black panda eyes on the teen before him. Logically he should have seen this coming. After Beyond Birthday he should have know that he would see familiar faces again. But to see A, it was like getting hit by a sledge hammer. This boy, his first would be successor. It was at that moment that his death finally settled in and he abruptly straightened from his slouch. His back popping in protest but he ignored it.

He was dead, gone, moved on; kick the bucket, pushing up daisies, dead as a doornail,_ deceased. _Air refused to enter his lungs and black spots appeared in his vision. The ground didn't seem so steady anymore, and somewhere in his mind he knew that he was swaying. But the thought didn't stay long. Mostly because the tiled floor was coming up to meet him. Lucky for him he was caught before he hit the ground.

"L hey Lawliet are you ok Lawliet…?"

Beyond's voice was getting fainter and finally it silenced to be replayed by darkness.

__

The next time L awoke he found himself in a soft bed and for half a second he wondered if Watari had put him there after he had fell asleep in his chair again. But then he remembered that he was dead and his eyes snapped open.

Unfortunately the first thing he saw was crimson eyes and with a yelp he shot up and back right off the bed. There was a thud as he hit the floor and oddly a soft scrapping noise but it was drowned out by Beyond's insane cackle.

After a moment of seeing stars L managed to sit up and glare at the man currently crying with laughter and rolling on the bed like a loon. He opened his mouth to tell Beyond to shove it but the door banged open making him jump in surprise.

A stormed in like a force of nature face red in anger and brandishing a first aid kit like it was a weapon. Beyond took one look at him and broke down laughing again. Clutching his stomach and wheezing out breaths. "BB what's going on here!'

The man couldn't answer audibly instead choosing to wave his hand at L then the bed before pointing at the ground. Lawliet was confused but A seemed to understand immediately because he puffed up like a mother hen when it sees an intruder. In one motion he dropped the case grabbed a pillow and pounced on BB. Leaving L to gape at them.

"Beyond Birthday I specifically told you not to do anything to scare L while I wasn't here. Do you listen to anything I say" the man yelped under the pillow attack but then ducked away still laughing. "Hey it's not my fault that he's so fun to play with and why are you hitting me," A growled and slung the pillow at him before reaching for another. "Because you're an idiot that's why, now get out and get some jam or something before I get you,"

Beyond scoffed but left the room before A could prove that he was dangerous. Leaving L sitting there confused. After a moment of silence the younger teen turned and regarded the detective through narrowed eyes. Immediately Lawliet moved his gaze to the ground feeling the guilt that he always felt whenever A was mention. Except now it was a million times worse because the teen was sitting in front of him not a day older then when he died. _Since he killed himself._

There was an exasperated sign above him and he felt warm fingers slip under his chin gently forcing his head up. He flinched when he met the black eyes of A and averted his gaze. "L why won't you look at me," the man didn't answer he didn't need to because the guilt was written all over his face. The boy signed again and dropped his hand letting L's gaze fall on the floor.

"You know it's not your fault I died "

Panda eyes snapped up to the teen in shock but the teen was fiddling with the first aid box. "But you killed yourself, because of me," Lawliet winced at the bluntness in his own words and dropped his gaze back down.

"No I didn't,"

The words were soft but forceful filled with as much certainty as A could manage and with a thump the boy slid off the bed and crouched in front of Lawliet. "I killed myself because of_ L_," he put a hand over L's mouth before the man could argue_ "_as in the title, the job, not because of you. The pressure of being the greatest detective in the world was what killed me, you did nothing to do me harm,"

L was silent after that as he soaked it in and suddenly he felt lighter. The guilt wasn't completely gone but it was nice to know that A didn't blame him for his death. The man signed and raised his head meeting coal black eyes and the teen's smile "thank you A," the teen smiled and offered his hand which L accepted graciously.

"Don't worry about it, I had to do the same thing with BB he was convinced that you were to blame and that it was his fault too, the moron," L couldn't help but smile at the thought and sat beside A. at that moment though Beyond chose to return with a jar of jam and red stained clothes. Sauntering in he flopped on the bed and moaned dramatically.

A signed and leaned back to lay his head on BB's back leaving L to watch them. The detective smiled at the cute scene and snickered silently.

_I could get used to this_

__

**Hey everyone here is my new mini story it's going to be about how everyone was reunited after they died and I'm trying to make them funny but have a family feel. Please review and tell me what you think. Oh and just so you know I don't mean for this to come out as yaoi but you may take it that way if you want. Thanks for reading! **

**-aicutora**


End file.
